<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Against You by LindtLuirae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407654">Against You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/pseuds/LindtLuirae'>LindtLuirae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Date, Romance, art and fic combo, dance fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/pseuds/LindtLuirae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anyway, we’re going to ace this mission,” Sakura said, determined. “And we’ll get better legs out of all that dancing.”</p><p>“Not that you need better legs,” Kakashi interjected lightly, “but you’re right. We just need to keep trying until we get it right.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Against You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearheart/gifts">clearheart</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For thedaisylove who wanted KakaSaku dancing together for an upcoming mission~ Thank you for this amazing request, I had so much fun! I hope you like it, darling. </p><p>Beta'd by my sweet babies NeonKnight and Kakashisgf!</p><p>Update (13/5/2020): I added an art I did that I thought would go nicely would this piece!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>(x)</p><p>“This is Tsunade-sama’s revenge,” Sakura muttered darkly as she picked herself off the ground yet again.</p><p>Kakashi was a sweaty mess on the floor, long-suffering but determined. He’d lost his shirt two hours ago, leaving him in his soaked undershirt, jounin pants and that damn mask. </p><p>He ran a hand through his damp hair and hefted himself up.</p><p>“No doubt,” he agreed and braced himself, feet apart and knees slightly bent. “Come on, chop-chop ... one more time.”</p><p>Sakura groaned but complied.</p><p>She put some distance between them, took a deep breath and sprinted towards Kakashi. He caught her under the rib-cage, strong arms easily lifting her up as she arched her body.</p><p>His elbows bent, Sakura curled back in. Her knees locked around his hips, and he pulled her flush against his body, where she could feel every rippling muscle. </p><p>His hand anchored the small of her back as her body bent backwards, hair fluttering against the ground, and then back up into him.</p><p>Their noses brushed, every part of her intimately pressed against his torso. Sakura panted against his chin and wondered how many more times they’d have to do this to get it done perfectly.</p><p>“Well,” he said, somewhat lightly, “that wasn’t so bad.”</p><p>Sakura huffed a laugh, but she found herself unable to look away from his eyes. “We need to be perfect if we’re going to pass as professional dancers.”</p><p>He gently let her down on her feet, his hands on her hips. </p><p>“We’ll get there,” he assured, patting her hip once before stepping away from her.</p><p>Given their line of work, they had the discipline and flexibility to become professional dancers if they so desired, but Sakura was quickly growing to understand that there was something fundamentally different between dancing and sparring.</p><p>For instance, she was learning Kakashi’s body in new and curious ways the longer they danced together. After spending days holding each other, pressing against each other, and twisting and turning their bodies to fit together, Sakura could have provided detailed descriptions of how much Kakashi’s rib cage expanded when he breathed, how warm his skin felt, the way his lashes cast a shadow across his cheeks, the feeling of his shoulder blades rippling under her hands, the way his minty breath felt against her skin. </p><p>As if on cue, Chihiro Akiyama, their dance instructor entered the room. She wore her hair in a ponytail and had pointy, arched eyebrows that made every glance cutting. </p><p>“I see you’ve been warming up,” she said somewhat lightly. </p><p>They’d been at it for two hours—it was a full workout; nothing about it could be considered a “warmup.” Sakura wondered again about the life of dancers.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Akiyama-san,” Sakura responded politely.</p><p>“We’ll see if it’s good in a second. Show me what you’ve got,” Chihiro said with a nod towards the centre of the room and went to drop her bag in the corner. </p><p>Sakura wiped the sweat off her brow and prepared to launch herself into Kakashi’s arms again. When they’d first started this, it had been a little awkward. But practice and repetition dulled the embarrassment she felt every time their bodies pressed together.</p><p>Unfortunately, it did nothing for the butterflies in her stomach. Every time she felt Kakashi’s calloused palms brushing the skin of her sides, it made her heart clench. And every time she felt him hot and solid against her, it made her stomach tighten. </p><p>Sakura and Kakashi stood face to face, inches apart and prepared to start their routine. They slowly circled each other, and Sakura still felt the need to blush staring him this intensely in the eyes.</p><p>“Sweetheart, you look like you’re going to faint,” Chihiro laughed. “I know you’re a doctor, but you gotta stop being so clinical! He’s supposed to be your lover, the object of your desires ... act more like it!”</p><p>Oh gods, Sakura thought, a little mortified, and tried not to yelp through the burning flush on her face. She cleared her throat and could tell Kakashi was resisting a smile. </p><p>How to do this ... Sakura reached and tentatively took his hand in hers. This helped them fall easier into the next move as he tugged her closer to him and spun her around.</p><p>Her back pressed against his front, his fingers traced up her arm as he spread it open and up, his hand cupping the back of hers. Sakura’s leg rose off the ground, and she leaned into him, trusting him to steady her. </p><p>His other hand gripped her calf, and he lifted her off the ground for a single heartbeat before he let her down again. </p><p>Chihiro’s sigh made them both pause. “I don’t know,” she muttered to herself, shaking her head. “Something is off ... you’re standing so close, yet it seems like there’s a barrier between you.” </p><p>Heck if Sakura had any idea what Chihiro was talking about. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Kakashi said, somewhat hoarsely. </p><p>Chihiro gazed hard at them for a long moment. “Do you not trust each other?”</p><p>That was about the most ridiculous question Sakura had ever been asked. Of course she trusted Kakashi! They’d spent years watching each other’s back, saving each other. “Of course we do,” Sakura said, a little offended, and quickly glanced at Kakashi to confirm they were on the same page.</p><p>He nodded. “I trust Sakura implicitly.”</p><p>There goes her stupid heartbeat again.</p><p>“Then why are you afraid of being close to her?” Chihiro huffed, crossing her arms and moving closer to them. “I see—and probably everyone else can see—that you’re afraid to really touch her. You’re a dance couple. You have to get over yourself! She’s a beautiful lady ... anyone else would be lucky to be in your position!”</p><p>Sakura was finding the ground quite fascinating all of a sudden.</p><p>Kakashi awkwardly cleared his throat. “I don’t quite see how we could improve this.”</p><p>Chihiro pinched the bridge of her nose. “Okay, time out. I’m sending you two on a date.”</p><p>“I’m sorry—a <em> what </em>?” came Kakashi’s stunned reply over the loud gushing of blood in Sakura’s ears.</p><p>“You heard me. A date. You’ll take Haruno-san out ... where you go is up to you. You’ll flirt with Haruno-san, you will dance with Haruno-san, and at the end of the day when you walk her home, you will most definitely kiss her goodnight,” Chihiro rattled out, completely oblivious about or uncaring towards Sakura and Kakashi’s rapidly disintegrating composure.</p><p>“<em> K-kiss her </em>?”</p><p>Oh gods, this lady broke Kakashi, she broke Kakashi, and the man was <em> stuttering </em>. Sakura began to shake her head, dazed. “Akiyama-san this is—this is a little much—we’ll keep practising, it’s not necessary to—”</p><p>“Do you want to complete your mission or not?” Chihiro raised a cynical eyebrow.</p><p>“O-of course, but—” Sakura didn’t even finish getting her argument across when Chihiro clapped her hands together with finality.</p><p>“Exactly! So do as I say. Your chemistry needs a lot of work. I’m going to fix it,” she declared. “Now scatter. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>And so Chihiro left. </p><p>Sakura didn’t dare look at Kakashi for fear of seeing the expression on his face. She didn’t dare move, lest she remind him of her presence and that they needed to <em> talk </em>. Fuck. </p><p>“So, uh.” His voice came out slightly rougher than usual, and it startled her into looking at him. She nearly burst at the seams, spying the peaking blush at the edge of his mask. “Pick you up at seven?”</p><p>Sakura wasn’t sure why she expected more opposition from him going through with this farce, but there he was, rolling with it. She found her voice, at last. “Pick me up at seven.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He picked her up at seven-thirty, because he was still Kakashi Hatake, and no power on earth could change his tardiness. </p><p>Sakura glared at him until he relented and apologised for the delay<em> —maa, sorry Sakura-chan, I wanted to get you some flowers when a very angry swarm of bees assaulted me! I had to run for my life! </em>—and then he held out his arm for her like a proper gentleman, so she couldn’t stay mad for too long.</p><p>At least he bothered to tame his hair a bit, and huh, would you look at that, he’d substituted his usual shirt for a dark blue top! Sakura hadn’t really gone all out; her dress was simple and comfortable, her hair in a braid, but she was wearing lip gloss and mascara, and that was an effort in her books. </p><p>“Do you think this will work?” he asked as he led her through the busy entertainment district. </p><p>The undercurrent of nervousness in his voice made something warm stir inside her chest. Sakura tried not to fidget—it was bound to be a bit awkward after all. The sad thing was that she’d fantasised about going on a date with Kakashi forever and now that it was happening, she couldn’t even fully enjoy it because he was doing it out of obligation.  </p><p>“Maybe,” she allowed and let him steer her into a bustling pub. “One way to find out.”</p><p>He didn’t lead them to the bar like she expected him to. Instead, he took her to the stairs in the corner and up to a quieter second floor filled with tables and booths. “Huh. I never noticed they had a second floor.”</p><p>“This was opened recently to my knowledge,” Kakashi said and went straight for the corner booth. There weren’t as many people up here, and although most of the booths were taken, it was considerably quieter and more relaxed.</p><p>Sakura shuffled into the seat opposite to Kakashi, already racking her brain for things to say. “You don’t find this weird do you?” she asked and instantly wanted to swallow her tongue. Wow, Sakura, way to make things awkward!</p><p>Kakashi gazed thoughtfully at her, and Sakura wanted to melt under his scrutiny. Eventually, he responded with a deflection: “Why? Do you?”</p><p>She shook her head, a little dazed from the intensity of his eyes. “No, um, not quite that but … what do we talk about?”</p><p>“It’s a date,” he said, like he’d rehearsed this very response. “What do you say to your dates usually?”</p><p>Sakura hadn’t been on a date in forever. “Um … ” she began, already regretting broaching this topic. “We talk. About ourselves. But the problem is ah … we already know each other, ahaha …”</p><p>Was it hot in here or what? Sakura spied a waitress out of the corner of her eye and instantly latched onto her like a lifeline. </p><p>She ordered a glass of water, and Kakashi ordered a bottle of warm sake. </p><p>When the waitress left, Kakashi said, “Do we really?”</p><p>She must’ve gaped, because he elaborated: “What’s your favourite book?”</p><p>Sakura fumbled a little before she found her bearings. “<em> In Case of a Blue Scroll </em> . And yours is definitely <em> Icha Icha </em> right?”</p><p>“<em> Icha Icha Tactics </em> specifically,” Kakashi agreed. He cast his gaze around, seemingly studying his surroundings. “I actually asked Genma for advice about this … he said when unsure, observe others and imitate. I have to say, it’s not the worst tactic.”</p><p>Sakura startled a little when his hand covered hers and held it across the table. The couple sitting on the other side of the room were engaged in a similar gesture. She swallowed against the irritable swarm of butterflies and nodded. “I-I guess.”</p><p>The waitress returned with her water and the sake, and Kakashi poured them both a serving. Sakura downed hers instantly, desperately wanting something to loosen her nerves and distract her from how this evening was bound to end.</p><p>It took three servings of sake to get them back to a modicum of normalcy, where they could chat and laugh together as they always had, like the friends they were. </p><p>“Why did Tsunade assign <em> us </em> this mission?” Kakashi chuckled with a hint of exasperation. “I’ve never danced in my life.”</p><p>“I told you, it’s her idea of revenge. Last month I screwed up an important meeting with the council. We wanted them to approve the funding of a pediatric ward and well … anyway, shishou is getting revenge on me. I don’t know what you did to get sucked into it though,” Sakura admitted and found herself resisting the impulse to glance at their joined hands, where she could acutely feel Kakashi’s warmth. “Knowing you, you probably offended some important public figure with your shameless porn-reading.”</p><p>“It’s not porn, Sakura,” he scoffed, his fingers twitching under hers. “It’s a romantic novel with a tasteful spicy side. If you’d read it, you’d know.”</p><p>Sakura wouldn’t be caught <em> dead </em> reading <em> Icha Icha </em>. She didn’t care what Naruto or Kakashi had to say about it. </p><p>“It’s written by <em> ero-sannin </em>,” Sakura emphasised, borrowing the nickname Naruto so loved to use. </p><p>Kakashi sighed forlornly. “I can never get you to appreciate higher literature, can I?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m an uncultured swine, whatever.” Sakura waved him off and dipped a tortilla chip in cheese. Their dinner plates sat half-finished, their bellies warm with sake.</p><p>Sakura could barely remember why she had been nervous …</p><p>“Anyway, we’re going to ace this mission,” Sakura said, determined. “And we’ll get better legs out of all that dancing.”</p><p>“Not that you need better legs,” Kakashi interjected lightly, “but you’re right. We just need to keep trying until we get it right.”</p><p>Sakura was definitely blushing, but she swallowed against the urge to devolve into a nervous giggling mess and suggested: “Wanna hit the studio right now?”</p><p>He blinked at her, perhaps a little taken aback, but nodded after a moment of contemplation. “Sure, why not?”</p><p>Sakura downed one final cup of sake before they went to settle the bill. </p><p>The air outside was a little too warm; by the time they reached their destination, Sakura and Kakashi’s skin was a little slick with perspiration. </p><p>Sakura went to wash up once inside and returned to find Kakashi in his undershirt, standing barefoot in the middle of the room as he waited for her. </p><p>She took a steadying breath, still feeling a little hazy from the alcohol in her system, and went to tune the stereo. This was just Kakashi, and all the silly nerves were probably a byproduct of her own feelings and nothing Kakashi could sense. Perhaps she should loosen up a bit—in all likelihood, to Kakashi, this was just another thing he needed to do for the sake of a mission. </p><p>A slow, rhythmic song filled the place, the sweet melody relaxing something inside her, and she grinned. “How about a little change of pace?”</p><p>“Slow-dancing?” Kakashi arched a brow. </p><p>Sakura shrugged as she rose from her crouch and approached him. “How hard could it be?”</p><p>She could tell by the crease around his eyes that he was smiling. “I remember watching my parents dance when I was very young,” he said softly, taking her hand in his and pressing his palm on the small of her back, drawing her closer. </p><p>Sakura’s breath caught a little, as it always did when she was close to him. The heat wafting off his solid body felt like the only real thing in the world. </p><p>He led her around, clearly not in a hurry, to the beat of the gentle tune. This close, she could see every individual lash lining his eyes. He was looking at her, studying her face, but every moment or two, his eyes would flit away unsurely before returning to her yet again.</p><p>It struck her that he was watching her like she usually watched him, wanting but hesitant. Drinking her in with tentative sips, too afraid to be greedy.</p><p>“Do I make you nervous?” Sakura found herself asking. </p><p>His eyes snapped back to hers, dark and beautiful as they reflected her image back to her. “Do I seem nervous?”</p><p>She couldn’t help the smile that twitched at the corner of her mouth; he was always one to deflect questions. “A little,” she leaned closer and told him conspiratorially. </p><p>There was that peeking blush again. But he chose that moment to spin her around to face away from him, and she felt him against her back, his hot breath at the shell of her ear. “I’m dancing with a very beautiful woman ... maybe I am nervous.”</p><p>Sakura had to remind herself that this was for the mission as she squeezed her eyes shut against the wobbly feeling in her chest. </p><p>The song drifted to a decidedly more spicy beat. </p><p>It took him a moment to lead them to a new rhythm. His palm splayed over her taut stomach, pressing her back against him. It was a little overwhelming to have all his body heat against her, interweaving with his earthy scent in the charged air around them. </p><p>She followed the natural sway of his body, even when it made them rub against each other, even when she felt his hands on her skin and his lips on her neck, and his fingers in her hair. She completely lost herself to the sensation of him as he lifted her, twirled her, spun her around, until she felt her back touch against one of the mirrors and Kakashi pressed fully into her. </p><p>They came to a halt. </p><p>His rough breathing mingled with hers. His dark eyes roamed her face, his grip strong and firm on her thighs. She could feel him everywhere, against her chest, his hips against hers, and that solid weight that was definitely his growing arousal against her core.</p><p>Sakura shut her eyes for one moment, trying to contain the shudder that tickled her spine. Her heart rate was beyond help; she couldn’t hope to control the racing, warbling mess in her chest, no matter how much she tried to slow her breathing. </p><p>“Sakura,” Kakashi said slowly, and his voice came out so hoarse she could feel it scrape against her skin and attempt to ignite a fire that would doom the both of them. </p><p>Her eyes fluttered open again to look at him, to see the way he was looking at her, that same fire she felt in her body smouldering in his eyes. “Kakashi,” she found herself replying breathlessly.</p><p>Kakashi was leaning closer, like his name on her lips was a calling to claim them. </p><p>Her hands sunk in his hair as she felt his masked lips hover against her own, the thing she wanted most in the world less than an inch away. </p><p>Sakura was honest-to-god going to die if he didn’t kiss her. She tugged at the silver strands, urging him closer; his lips just about fluttered against hers, a lip brush more than anything.</p><p>A stuttering breath escaped Sakura, the tension building up in her gut nearly made her draw back in fear of disintegrating under the weight of it. </p><p>Kakashi’s lips parted, and then they pressed against hers. </p><p><em> O-oh </em>. Sakura thought dazedly, feeling the warmth of his breath wafting through the mask to chafe lightly across her lips. </p><p>He drew back almost immediately, too soon really, Sakura found herself chasing his lips before she could think better of it. Their teeth knocked together lightly, and Sakura held them together long enough to imprint his smell and touch and warmth into her memory.</p><p>When they parted, his pupils were so dilated, all she could see was endless dark depths peering into her own. “I … I was supposed to wait until I walked you home,” he rasped. </p><p>Sakura bit her lip and definitely noticed the way his gaze helplessly flickered down to her mouth. “That ... might be a little reckless,” Sakura said, staring at his mouth and wondering what she would have done were they standing on her doorstep right now. She traced her thumb against his lower lip tentatively. “May I … ?”</p><p>She left the question hanging, studying his eyes on her. He looked drunk. Perhaps he was. Perhaps <em> she </em> was. </p><p>“Close your eyes,” he commanded softly against her fingers. </p><p>Sakura’s eyes fluttered shut, waiting. One of the hands on her thighs slipped away, leaving cold air against her burning skin. It returned moments later, but Sakura didn’t have time to relish the contact, for she suddenly felt Kakashi’s bare lips like the gentlest fire against her own.</p><p>Sakura moaned, much to her mortification, but everything quickly became secondary as she felt his slick tongue sampling her mouth, delving past her lips to caress her own.</p><p>They couldn’t have parted even if Akiyama-sensei herself waltzed in right then, although Sakura was sure their sensei would be rather pleased with this new development.</p><p>Kakashi pulled away yet again, and when she opened her eyes his mask was already back on, just about covering his flushed face. </p><p>“Well,” he said, somewhat strangled. “Now you know.”</p><p>Sakura blinked—her brain felt like it was made of cotton. “Know what?”</p><p>“Why I’m nervous to be close to you,” he said, eyes falling to her lips again. “Things like this might happen.”</p><p>Sakura found herself letting out a startled laugh. “Oh my god. I thought I was the only one. I feel so much better now.” This close, she could see the way his lips curved up under the mask, and it left her dazzled. “Should we get back to dancing now or … ?”</p><p>Kakashi slowly set her down on her wobbly legs and smoothed his hands down her arms. “I don’t know if I’m steady enough for that anymore.” </p><p>Sakura couldn’t help her grin or the excited butterflies in her stomach. “Hmm … are you still steady enough to walk me home?”</p><p>Their eyes met, his a little mischievous. “Absolutely,” he promised and leaned down again.</p><p>Sakura closed her eyes and tilted her head back. </p><p>Tomorrow, they would blow Akiyama-sensei’s mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reviews are a medicine for the soul and they're highly appreciated! I'd love to hear your thoughts &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>